Invisible Tattoo
by swlfangirl
Summary: Dean asks Cas to explain all the staring..he's surprised at the Angel's answer. One Shot..Reviews are appreciated and responded to.. usually! Hope you guys like it!


A/N I'm still working on MySpace and Mud Puddles, just waiting for my power cord to come in. I've ordered it but it's taking its time. I already have the next chapter nearly finished and I don't want to rewrite it. Hope you guys like this, maybe it will help you make it through until I can publish the new chapter of M&M

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dean and Sam were on a hunt just outside of Albuquerque, NM. They had literally exhausted all resources. Bobby didn't even know what the hell they were dealing with. Even the internet had turned up literally no insight on the subject. So far they had a man strangled by Ivy..not a person..the actual plant. There was a teen boy who was beat to death by a tree! No joke! Someone had caught it on camera or they would have never believed it. Also, they found a prostitute who had been fried by a bolt of lightning. Normally, they might have chalked that up as coincidence. But, not with all the other weird shit going on.

So here they were third day in, and still nothing. Afraid to lose someone else, if they don't figure it out soon. Sam had suggested on the very first day, that maybe they should ask Castiel if he knew anything but, Dean wasn't having it.

Now though, he didn't really have much of a choice. The weird way he'd been feeling around Cas lately would just have to be pushed down a little deeper so he could keep it together around the Angel.

"Castiel who art in Heaven, we could really use a little help man. We have no Idea wha..."

"Hello Dean!"

He said popping up barely 6 inches from the eldest hunter. Sam chuckled thinking of how Castiel never had the same personal space misunderstandings with him. That just proved exactly how favored Dean was in the eyes of the Angel.

"Jeez Cas one of these days you are going to give me a heart attack."

"Well then it is fortunate that I have the ability to restart your heart." He said smiling a little brighter than Dean was used to.

"_Yeah, every single time you are in the same room with me._" Dean thought to himself.

"Guess so, anyway we got something out there killing people and we have no idea what it is."

"Tell me what you know."

That was when Sam started talking relaying all the information they had quickly. Castiel nearly staring at Dean the entire time. This causing his throat to dry up, his face fill with a foreign heat, and his own Hazel eyes to lock back onto the impossibly blue orbs that were digging into him.

Before Sam finished what he was saying Castiel stopped him by placing a hand up to signal he was thinking.

"There is something very strange here...very old magic...but not a witch or warlock..it's different..pure..almost Angelic."

Dean snorted.

"Cas did you forget to fix your Angel Radar to exclude your self?"

Castiel gave him a bitch face that would have made even Sammy proud.

"I am certainly aware of my presence here Dean, this is something different. It's something I've felt before but not in a long time. Please excuse me while I search the area."

Like that he was gone. Dean cradled his head in his hands doing everything he could to suppress the thoughts running through his mind.

"Sam why do you think he stares at me like that?"

Sam laughed loudly.

"Maybe because you stare back jerk!"

"Real funny bitch.. But I'm serious Sam! It's making things weird for me."

"I asked him once...what's with the staring Cas? He looked embarrassed and said something about counting your freckles. It was weird for both of us so I let it go."

"Well my freckles are pretty damn adorable I can see why he'd be interested." Dean said with an unmoving smirk.

"Oh he's interested." Sam replied with an internal laugh.

Before Dean could comment on how jealous Samantha must be, the Angel reappeared.

"This is the work of a Druid."

"What the hell is a Druid?"

"Cas aren't Druids supposed to be good? They are really old priests aren't they? Oh God there's a priest out there killing people. Dean we are going to have to kill a preist!"

"He is human it will go against your nature to "Gank" him. I may be able to fix this by talking to him. But, I would certainly welcome your assistance."

Dean smiled at his Angel's air quoted attempt to sound more like him.

"They grow up so fast, don't they Sammy." Dean beamed.

Castiel may have noticed the brightened smile of his favorite human. He learned quickly that he desired to learn more human things if they would all make Dean smile like this.

They both noticed his smile grow a little to match Dean's.

"Sure man we can go meet up with this priest with ya. Do we need anything ya know, in case?"

"Druid Priests can be quite powerful but they are fairly easy to kill, any weapon that would kill a human will be sufficient."

"Alrighty then, let's go!"

They loaded themselves, Cas included, into the Impala and drove across town to find a teenage boy crying on a park bench. Castiel informed them that this indeed was who they were looking for. Both Dean and Sam were wary enough about maybe killing a human, but a kid was not really on their okay list. Sam may have said a silent prayer that Cas could fix this without them.

Luckily an hour later a Castiel had the situation under control. The teen boy was upset by the fact that his father and mother were senselessly gunned down for no reason. He'd learned the ability to control nature with the help of his parents and the other Druid priests. He had already decided it was over before they even got there. His first victim, the man who'd killed his parents. The second, a teen boy who had violently raped several people and had his father pay off the local law officials. The last, yes a prostitute. But, not only that she was also the guardian of three very illegally young girls that she sold as well. He wasn't making excuses for his actions. But, he was doing his best to repent. When they learned all this they decided that he'd changed his ways and left him alone, after all he was human. That wasn't their thing even though the Benders decided to make it that way once. They were only trying to make it out of that whole thing alive.

Castiel didn't waste time he left quickly after they'd determined it safe to leave the kid alone.

Dean couldn't help the fact that he felt insulted.

Nearly a week later Sam was spending time with one of the local girls in Austin, and Dean had made the executive decision that it would be okay if they took a little vacation. Sam could use some good in his life and Hayley seemed to make him do that goofy smile Dean missed so much.

However two days later he was bored out of his mind and didn't feel like hooking up with some random chick, certainly not knowing when they were actually leaving.

"Sam I'm going insane man, I gotta have something to do!"

Dean maybe you should call Cas see if he wants to hang out or something. There's a Star Wars marathon on tonight, I bet ya $10 he's never seen it." Sam said as he walked out the door.

Dean's eyes lit up at the idea of some more time with his Angel. Star Wars was always an added bonus.

"Hey Cas..uh if you're not busy, I thought maybe you'd like to hang out or something."

Castiel appeared with the already adorable head tilt in place.

"You want to spend time with me?"

Dean blushed. He couldn't help it, just happened.

"Yeah I thought we might order some pizza, and there's a Star Wars marathon on so I figured we could watch that and just hang out. Ya know?"

"Yes I'm familiar with what hanging out means Dean. That would be wonderful." Castiel said.

He couldn't help how the smile on his face grew outrageously large at the thought that Dean wanted to spend time with him when it wasn't hunting related.

"Bet you've never even seen Star Wars have you?" Dean asked with a wide grin, looking hopeful.

Castiel couldn't bring himself to disappoint Dean by saying actually he had seen it. Their friend Charlie Bradbury had prayed to him once. She asked him about fairies and then in turn, tricked him to watching the movies and talking about what she referred to as his big gay crush on Dean. He told her that he couldn't be considered homosexual because he had no specific gender, but she just laughed.

"I assure you Dean celestial bodies in the sky are not at war, well not the ones humans can see anyway."

"Huh?"

"The Stars are not at war Dean."

Dean just cracks up holding his sides in laughter, and Cas thinks maybe it's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen.

"Oh man Cas, Don't ever change." Dean said when he caught his breath.

Dean ordered pizza and they were sitting opposite one another and Dean noticed the staring again. He also notices a small glance down at his chest every once in a while.

"Counting my freckles again?" He teased.

"Huh?" Cas replied almost too humanly.

"I asked if you were counting my freckles." Dean repeated.

"No Dean why would I do that? I rebuilt you I know every inch of your..ves..body. I certainly know how many freckles you have and precisely where they are located. I placed them there myself." He said still somewhat sounding confused.

Dean was shocked at the harsh honesty of that statement. Of course what else should he expect from Cas.

Dean cleared his throat a little nervous now.

"Sammy said you told him you liked to count my freckles when you stare at me like that."

Castiel almost flew away from the embarrassment, remembering exactly when he had said that to the younger Winchester. If it wasn't for the look of confusion and the hand on his arm he would have.

"I'm sorry Dean I've made you uncomfortable. I think maybe I should leave."

"Cas don't go man, just talk to me. What's with the staring?"

Castiel feels the palms of his hands sweat which is certainly a new occurrence. He swallows hard, finally pushing himself to say things he has kept hidden from the hunter for years.

"When I look at you I see something different. I see your facial features of course, but I see my Grace flowing through you. It's most apparent in your eyes, sometimes it's as if they are glowing to me." He paused unsure if he should continue.

"Well I can see how that would be distracting." Dean chuckled trying to down play the serious nature of the declaration.

I should also say that I find myself staring at my mark on you.

"You mean the handprint on my arm? That's gone Cas.." He said looking and feeling more upset about it's disappearance than he wanted.

"No Dean, that was an accident. It's what happened when my angelic form touched your soul in Hell. When I rebuilt you I left a mark on you and then cloaked it immediately making it only visible to me."

"Oh God, please tell me you didn't draw some sort of invisible dick on me did you?" He said laughing. Fairly certain the angel would have never thought of doing something like that.

"No Dean the only penis on you is the one you were born with."

That just makes Dean laugh harder because Cas said "Penis."

"What is it then?" He said when he stopped laughing long enough to speak again.

Castiel looked embarrassed again.

"I am uncertain of how you will react if I tell you and I really don't want to end up the next magical being on the Winchester's Most Wanted List."

Dean laughed again only slightly quieter than before.

"Cas it's my body you should show me, besides there is very little you could say or do to make me mad enough to want to kill you."

Castiel placed his hand on Dean's chest above his heart. Both of them felt the rapid intake of breath and the pounding heart rate. Dean noticed a tingly feeling in his chest as Cas closed his eyes.

"You should be able to see it now."

"Where is it?"

Castiel figured he had went this far there was really no going back once he explained the mark to Dean. So, he took the opportunity to slide his hands up the hunter's sides. Pulling the covering cloth as he went.

Dean noticed strange symbols looking very much like an actual tattoo across his chest.

"What does it say Cas?" Dean much more nervous than he'd ever been.

"It says Righteous Man" he said avoiding Dean's gaze.

It was a last stitch effort in not ruining the relationship he has built with the hunter.

"Don't lie to me Castiel. It's unbecoming of an Angel of The Lord."

"I did not lie." Which technically was accurate.

"Okay then tell me what it is that you aren't saying. There are clearly breaks in between the words Castiel, and there are three not two."

"It says My Righteous Man."

Dean was taken aback he never expected Cas to think of him as his. He noticed the panicked look on Cas' face and decided immediately that he was going to fix that.

He grabbed the Angel by the neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

Hours later, they lay peacefully wrapped together in the sheets of a random motel.

"Guess this means you're getting a tattoo that says My Angel."

"Perhaps it does."


End file.
